Help Me, Tony!
by JWolf28
Summary: "'Tony, you need to help me, he's crazy! Help'/ The door was busted open and Kyle towered in front of her, his wide frame filling the doorway."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this just kind of popped into my brain. I'm thinking that it will be multi-chapter, but let me know what you think. Read and review please, ideas and criticism are always welcome.**

The fist slamming into her cheek forced a sob out of her throat. At the sound of her sob, Pepper's ex-boyfriend, Kyle, slapped her again. Blood dripped into her eyes from where Kyle's ring had cut into her forehead when he punched her. Thinking back to the self-defense moves Natasha had taught her, Pepper brought her knee up, catching Kyle in the stomach, missing his groin because of his position as he hovered over her.

Kyle growled in anger, but the kick had to desired effect and Kyle loosened his grip on her wrists enough that Pepper could free one hand, using it to send a punch to his face, terror adding strength to the hit and making a satisfying crunch. Kyle roared in anger and Pepper was able to throw herself to her feet, getting up quickly and locking herself in her bedroom as she grabbed for the phone beside her bed. Dialing 911, she put the phone to her ear, cursing and sobbing when the operator said all the lines were busy. Pepper hit the speed dial number one and prayed for an answer. "Hey, baby, what's up?"

Pepper sobbed as Kyle started banging on the door. "Open up, Ginny, I just want to talk."

It took all Pepper had not to start screaming as the door rattled on the hinges. "Tony, you need to help me, he's crazy! Help!"

The door was busted open and Kyle towered in front of her, his wide frame filling the doorway. "I told you to open the door, Ginny. You know I get angry when you don't listen to me."

Pepper screamed and Kyle was next to her in the next heartbeat, ripping the phone from her grasp as he heard Tony calling her name on the other end and pegging it to the other side of the room where it shattered against the wall. Yanking her by her hair, Kyle threw Pepper into the opposite wall making her scream again, this time in pain, as there was a sickly snap and the wrist she had used to try to brace herself began to throb and stabbing pains were sent up her arm. Sinking to the floor, Pepper took a kick to the stomach so hard that she thought she might vomit.

Kyle towered over her, anger and violence in his dark eyes. "You never listened to me, Ginny? Why is that? Were you too busy thinking about that stupid shit they call Tony Stark? Were you cheating on my, Ginny? Cheating on me with that dumb son of a bitch?"

Pepper couldn't take it anymore, staring at him with a fire in her eyes. "He is ten times the man you'll ever be. In more ways than one."

Kyle shouted in rage and sent another kick to her abdomen, another snap sounding and Pepper sobbed. Kyle leaned down, getting into her face. "Maybe I need to show you just how wrong you are."

Leaning back slightly, Kyle punched Pepper again, seemingly just for kicks, and began to loosen his belt. Terror clouded Pepper's thoughts and she tried to scoot away from him, but Kyle stopped her movement with another kick, this one to the head, making black dots dance across her vision, but Pepper was nothing if not determined, and she brought her leg up for a kick of her own, hitting the correct spot this time, her high-heeled foot connecting with his crotch, making him grab for the aforementioned area as he fell to his knees. Pepper used her good hand to get herself to her feet, making a run for the living room in her apartment.

A hand wrapped around her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Pepper gasped for breath as she was rolled over, Kyle's furious face coming into her line of vision. Kyle straddled her, his hands wrapping around her neck. "You shouldn't have done that, Ginny. Now I have to punish you."

Pepper's air was cut off further and she choked, using her unbroken hand to push at his face in a wild attempt to get him off her, but it was no use. The world went grey around the edges and Pepper was on the edge of oblivion when she heard the familiar sound of one of the thrusters on Tony's suits powering up. Pepper turned her head as far as it would go and got a brief glimpse of Iron Man before her face was yanked back into its former position with Kyle being the only thing she could see. A moment later, Kyle's weight was gone and there was air in her lungs, beautiful, life-giving air.

The blackness that she had previously longed for faded and Pepper could see Kyle in a crumpled heap on the floor. There was the whirring of machinery and then Tony's hands were on her, helping her off the place on the floor and pulling her to him. Pepper's control dissolved and she was soon a sobbing heap in Tony's arms. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was Tony's reassuring words in her ear, telling her that she was fine because he was there, just like he always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment she passed out, Tony set Pepper gently on her sofa and grabbed the phone to call the police, lifting the device out of its cradle and dialing 911. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, this is Tony Stark, I'm at my girlfriend's house, she's been attacked. I don't know who the guy is, but I've knocked him out. I need an ambulance."

"Of course, sir, what's the address?"  
Tony relayed the address to Pepper's apartment and hung up the phone, making sure the bastard that had hurt his Pepper was still out of it before kneeling next to Pepper and trying to get an idea on her injuries. He could tell by the strange angle of her wrist that it was broken and she other assorted bumps and bruises. There was a gash over her left eye and her cheek was turning a nasty shade of purple. Her bottom lip was split, her nose was bleeding, and her arms were covered in cuts, no doubt from the broken vase that used to sit on the coffee table. However, what probably made him the angriest of all of her injuries, were the bruises the circled her throat, showing him just how close to losing her he had been, and that scared the shit out of him. It was just good luck that Pepper was strong enough to get herself to the phone to call him. She'd likely be dead otherwise and that was a thought Tony didn't care to dwell on.

The minutes ticked by and it wasn't long until the ambulance and the police arrived. The paramedics loaded Pepper into the ambulance and the police cuffed and took the man that had almost killed Pepper away and Tony elected to ride in the ambulance. He could help but think that if Pepper woke up without him there, she might think he'd abandoned her and he couldn't let her think that. No, he cared about her too much for her to think that. Loved her too much to let her think that. Even with the Mark XVI in suitcase form next to him, Tony realized that there was nothing in the world that he cared about more than his Pepper. Nothing.

Arriving at the hospital, Tony was pushed into the waiting room, the doctors telling him that he couldn't go with them into surgery and Tony couldn't help but try to follow them anyway. After Tony was pushed out again, he sat in the waiting room as he was told, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing Bruce's number. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Bruce, it's Tony, I need a favor."

"Hey, Tony, are you alright? You flew out of here like a bat out of hell."

"No, I'm not alright. Some bastard hurt Pepper. I'm at the hospital now, but I need you to get something for me and bring it here."

"Of course."

"Okay, you're still at the Tower, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in the lab, why?"

"I need you to go to my floor, in my bedroom."

There was the ding of the elevator as Bruce left the lab. "Okay, hang on a sec, I'm in the elevator." A few moments later, a few doors opened and closed. "Okay, I'm in your room, you know, it's a serious pigsty in here."

"Yeah, I know, that's what happens when Pepper stays away for more than two days. Now, in the second drawer on the left bedside table, there is a small black ring box. Can you find it?"

"Yeah, I'm holding it. Can I take a peek?"

"Sure, but I need you to bring it here."

"Wow, that is a big rock. Which hospital are you at?"

"St. Peter's Memorial. And let the others know, if they're up, what happened. I know it's late and all."

"I'll let them know. In fact, we both know two assassins that don't go to sleep early that would love to kick the ass of anyone that hurt Pepper."

"You've got that right. Just get that ring here soon please. I want to be ready when Pep's out of surgery and awake."

"Of course. I'll see you soon, Tony."

Tony paced the waiting room a bit before he couldn't take the silence anymore. He pulled his phone out again and dialed a familiar number. "What the hell, Tony; it's like three in the morning."

"I know, I just need to talk to someone to keep myself from panicking and destroying everything in this hospital."

Rhodey was suddenly very awake on the other end of the call. "Whoa, hospital? What's going on?"

"I was working in the shop tonight when Pepper called. I thought she was going to tell me she was on her way over or something and I picked up and she was screaming for help. She was screaming and crying, Rhodey."

"What happened?"

"I got in my suit and flew over to her place at light speed. I found her on the floor in her living room; some guy was on her, choking her. I knocked him off and he was out. I helped Pepper up, and, God, she passed out in my arms."

"Is she going to be okay? Are they telling you anything?"

"She's still being worked on. The doctors haven't come out yet. God, I'm scared. What if she isn't okay? What if I was too late? What if she doesn't make it?" Hysteria crept into Tony's words and he sat down abruptly, tears falling. "What if she doesn't get better? What would I do?"

"Tony, calm down, she's going to be fine. Everything will be fine. Pepper's going to be okay and she'll go back to the tower with you before you know it."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. You're right."

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that."

"I know. And it'll probably be the last." Tony looked up and spotted the doctor coming out of the ER. "I got to go."

Tony didn't wait for the goodbye before he was on his feet, striding towards the doctor. "And?"

The doctor held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Katherine Epps."

"Tony Stark. How's Pepper; is she going to be okay?"

"Ms. Potts took quite a beating. She has a concussion, three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a couple cracks to her skull, and some internal bruises, but it's nothing life-threatening. I want to keep her for at least twenty-four hours for observation, but if she feels okay, I see no reason to keep her for more than that."

"So she's going to be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be just fine."

Tony let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh, thank God. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Dr. Epps smiled. "She should be out in a few moments. I'll have someone take you to her room when she is."

Tony nodded and Bruce jogged into the hospital, followed by two irate master assassins. Natasha's green eyes flashed dangerously as she saw Tony. "Who hurt her and am I allowed to kill him?"

"He's with the cops now and I don't think they take kindly to that kind of thing. I don't know who he is, but if you need to beat him around a bit to get answers from him, I am totally okay with it."

Natasha nodded and Clint stood silently by her side, the look of anger in his eyes enough to tell Tony that he would be perfectly fine with ripping off the guy's arms and using them to beat him. Bruce handed Tony the small felt box and grinned. "Don't forget to give this to her. And the others are on the way. Steve needed a minute to get ready and Thor was barely conscious when he got the news so Cap's going to explain it to him on the way."

Tony nodded and Dr. Epps returned to show him to Pepper's room. Tony plopped down in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her bed and set in to wait. Then his cell phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Stark, this is Officer Randal Worth of the NYPD."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I have a couple of questions for you about the attack. Do you think you could come down to the station?"

"No, I don't think I can. Pepper just got out of surgery. I need to be here for her when she wakes up. Can't we just talk over the phone?"

"I can ask some of the basics, but the rest needs to be face to face. Do you know the man who attacked your girlfriend?"

"No, I've never actually seen him before."

"Do you know why he was there?"

"No, but I assume he came for Pepper. I think he knew her."

"And why is that?"

"He called her 'Ginny'. Her name's Virginia, not many people call her 'Ginny'."

"Do you think she knew her attacker?"

"No. Have you gotten anything out of the guy?"

"No, he's been very quiet since he woke up. Won't say a word."

"Listen, I've got a friend who's good at making people talk. She's well trained, knows the law by heart and all that. She can help."

"I don't know if I can agree to this, Mr. Stark. Anything he wants to keep to himself I'm betting will stay with him."

"No, trust me, this girl knows how to get answers out of people without them even knowing. I don't know how she does it! She even got me to tell her that I was planning to propose to Pepper. It's like she says one word and I'm spilling my guts. Give her a chance. Hell, if you let her take a whack at him, I'll find out how long it'll be until Pepper wakes up and come down there right now."

"Fine. You're friend gets one chance at him and you answer my questions."

"Great, I'll go talk to a nurse and be at the station with my friend in about twenty minutes."

Tony hunted down Dr. Epps and was told that Pepper had been given a sedative and wouldn't wake up for at least twelve hours. Tony grabbed Natasha and Clint and dragged them to the police station with him. It was time to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

After Tony had been asked some very insulting questions regarding his relationship with Pepper, they stopped treating him as a suspect and let him listen in to Natasha's interrogation. Tony sat on the other side of the mirror, watching every move. Natasha was completely silent, just staring at the guy as he started to look more and more irritated. "Aren't you going to say anything, bitch?"

Natasha blinked, her gaze refocusing and she took a breath. "Well, I was thinking that you ought to have the first word seeing as you're the one that broke into a woman's home and killed her."

Tony froze, wondering where Natasha was going with this. The spy knew full well that Pepper was alive. The man frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, the woman you attacked is dead. She didn't even make it off the table. They couldn't do a thing to help her after what you did. After you hit her over and over and over again. An innocent woman died at your hand. How does that make you feel?"

The man vibrated with anger. "I didn't mean to kill her! She needed to be taught a lesson."

"And what was the lesson that cost her life?"

"Respect. She was off gallivanting with the asshole Tony Stark. She should have been with me."

"Do you mean to tell me the two of you were in a relationship?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. She left me almost a year ago. But that doesn't change that fact that she was _mine_. Not Stark's. Mine. She belonged to me."

"Okay, and why exactly did you feel the need to beat her senseless? That's not exactly a good way to show someone you care."

"I don't care. She just belongs to me."

"Ah, a possession thing. Okay. So tell me, Kyle; is it okay if I call you that? Why did you think she belonged to you?"

Tony frowned. How the hell did she get his name? 'Kyle' glared at Natasha. "I didn't give a single bitch here my name, how do you know it?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you. I know that you're thirty-eight years old, you like to go for long runs every morning at eight, you have a wife and a three-year old son, you're parents live in a crappy town in Florida called Palm Bay and their names are Betty and Brian Simons. Your wife's name is Carol and your son's name is David and they both live three blocks away from this very police station. You and your wife thought that the closer you were to the cops, the safer you would be.

"I know that you've cheated on your wife multiple times, both before and after the birth of your son, and most of all, I know that you have been brought up on three other stalking charges, but they were all dropped when the victims on all three cases disappeared within a week of the trial and were therefore unable to testify."

The blood drained away from Kyle's face and he looked like he was about to pass out. "You. I've seen you before."

"Yes, you have. I've been following you for some time now. I didn't know about the connection to Pepper, but I absolutely detest people who do what you do for the simple purpose of owning someone. I thought I ought to put an end to it and either find the other women or their bodies if that's all that's left. Their families deserve the closure, don't you think? You're one sick son of a bitch and I'm just upset that I didn't get the chance to put you away before you got to Pepper. You won't be getting out of it this time. Not to mention that I'm almost positive I know where the other women are."

Kyle scoffed. "And where are they, pray tell?"

"You have property in the country that you visit often. A large barn with a hidden room underneath. I think that's where you're keeping them. I haven't been in yet because I didn't want you to know I know, but I'm thinking that the police would like to have that address very much."

Kyle's face turned beet red and he started screaming obscenities that would have put a de Niro movie to shame. After he calmed down slightly, he glared heavily at Natasha. "They are mine. They belong to me. You can't have them. You'll be sorry if you take them back."

Natasha stood with a smirk. "I take what I want and I'm not going to let someone like you get in my way. And I'll tell Pepper that you said 'hi'."

Kyle's eyes widened for a moment before he started screaming. "You lying bitch, you said she was dead! You said she was dead!

Tony's eyes were bugging out of his head and he didn't even notice that Clint had turned up by his side, grinning as he watched Natasha made the man crumble. "God, I picked the right woman."

Tony's head snapped towards Clint as he the archer left the room. Tony followed him out, the two meeting Natasha in the hall. Clint snagged Natasha's hand, interlacing their fingers. Tony's eyes widened further upon seeing it. "Wait, you guys are a thing?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "And you're just catching on? It's not like we've been hiding it lately."

"Holy shit, how did I not notice? How long has this been going on?"

Clint and Natasha smiled at each other, speaking in unison. "Four years."  
When Tony's eyes widened more, looking like they were about to fall out of his head, Natasha chuckled. "And we've been married for three of them."

**A/N: So, any feedback would be great and a giant thanks to all those that have reviewed, you make my heart happy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I managed to throw some Clintasha in.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was practically climbing the walls of Pepper's hospital room as he waited for her to wake up. He put his head in his hands and sat down heavily in the chair next to her bed. His mind was racing. He and Pepper had been dating for almost a year and a half, yet the guy that attacked her said that they'd dated a year ago. His breath was shuddering and he was embarrassed to find that he was on the verge of tears. He was beyond frustrated and he was tired and worried and confused and angry.

A hand weaving its way into his hair made him stop his mental tirade and he raised his eyes to find Pepper staring at him, a small smile on her face. Tony sighed in relief and his hand found hers, their fingers twining. "You saved me."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I got there just in time. He could have really hurt you." Tony paused. "The police have the guy who did it. Who was he?"

"My ex-boyfriend. His name is Kyle Simons."

"Yeah. Natasha interrogated him, got him to admit to quite a few things actually. He told us that you guys were together and you left him a year ago. Pep, we've been dating longer than a year."

Genuine shock painted Pepper's face. "Tony, I wouldn't do that. We were together in college. We ran into each other last year and he was a mess. His wife had just had a miscarriage, or so he said, and I tried to help him through it. We talked on the phone some, went out to lunch once, but we weren't dating. I stopped talking to him only a couple of weeks after because he got kind of creepy. He came over too often, just showing up without calling, leaving me gifts on the doorsteps. I told him to cut it out or I'd call the police. I got a few hang-up calls after that, but nothing recently."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have made sure that he never touched you ever again."

"I know, Tony, but I thought that he was just upset after what happened with his wife and he looked like he needed someone to help him through it."

"But look what happened now. You're in a hospital bed, bruised and broken and all I really want to do is have Thor beat his face in with that magic hammer."

Pepper chuckled, grimacing as it caused her pain, and Tony scooted closer to her. She smiled at him. "So, what did Natasha get him to admit to?"

"Well, she didn't exactly get him to admit it so much as she told him that she knew and he started screaming things at her, proving that she was right."

"What did he do?"

"He may have kidnapped three other women and he may be currently keeping them in the basement of his barn because he thinks they're his."

Pepper raised her eyebrows and Tony was delighted to find that the movement didn't bring her pain. "Alright, I didn't expect that. He is married, isn't he?"

"Yeah, married with a son, actually."

"He cheated on his wife?"

"A number of times according to Natasha. Apparently, Natasha's been watching him for a while, trying to find the women."

"Huh. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, me neither. And Simons didn't either from the look of complete and utter horror on his face when she listed off all these facts about him."

Pepper smiled. "That sounds like Natasha."

"Yeah. Did you know her and Legolas are together?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Tony pouted. "Am I the only one out of that loop?"

"I think so."

"Did you know that they're married."

Pepper considered the information. "Now that I think about it, it makes sense, but I haven't thought about it before."

"What do you mean 'it makes sense'?"

"Well, they both wear wedding bands, they're always together, they're closer than should be possible for two unattached humans to be, and when one gets hurt, the other is never more than a couple of feet away."

Tony pondered this before nodding his head in agreement. "Okay, I'll give you that."

"What are they going to do find the women?"

"They're going on a raid now, Natasha and Clint are leading it."

Pepper smiled. "Good. I'm happy something good came out of this after all."

"As glad as I am that those people will be safe, I'd much rather it would have happened without endangering your life. I kind of like you right where you are. Next to me."

Pepper squeezed Tony's hand and he detached himself for a second to pull the ring box out of his pocket, getting out of his chair and sinking onto one knee as he opened the box, showing a ring with a gold band with six perfect diamonds set in a circle. "Virginia Potts, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the entire world and becoming my wife? I know I'm volatile and self-obsessed and I don't play well with others, but I need you and I love you more than words can express. When that asshat was attacking you, I was terrified I was going to lose you and that was the worst thought that has ever crossed my mind and I pray I never have to think it again because it might just break my heart and kill me. If I were to lose you, I don't know what I would do; it would just break me. So, marry me?"

Pepper leaned forward slightly, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "I thought you'd never ask." She grinned and Tony gathered her into his arms, mindful of her wounds and glad it wasn't her left wrist that was broken because it was on her left ring finger that the ring belonged. Sliding that ring onto Pepper's finger, Tony was happier than he'd ever been.

**A/N: So, I originally planned for this to be longer, but I'm thinking it may have just more chapter to it and then maybe an epilogue if you guys want. Leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha pulled the clip out of her gun and checked it, making sure it was full, not wanting a thing to go wrong on this mission. There were three women in that barn and she'd be damned if she let them get hurt after everything that's happened. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she turned to the person connected to the hand. Clint smiled reassuringly at her. "Everything will go great, Tasha. Don't worry. With you heading this team, nothing could go wrong. You are the smartest and most capable person I know. I don't see how something could happen."

Natasha gave a small smile in return. "I just want them to make it out safely."

"I know you, love, and it will."

The Sheriff calling everyone to attention drew the couple back to the group and they listened as the woman gave an overview on the situation before turning to floor over to Natasha. Natasha went to the front of the crowd and began. "Alright, there are three women in there that have been held hostage for an extended period of time, the longest being three and a half years. They are to be treated carefully and respectfully because there's no telling what's been done to them in the time they've been there. I don't want any shots fired unless absolutely necessary and I don't see why there should be any. I've been watching this place for three weeks now and I've never seen any signs of any security guards or anyone of the sort.

"There may be a couple of animals in the barn, but I don't suspect anything that would harm anyone, maybe a cow or a horse. An ambulance is on its way to collect the women and take them to the nearest hospital to look them over and made sure they're okay. I'll going in with Agent Barton and a few others and the rest of you will guard the perimeter. I don't want anyone other than us going in or out of the place. Is that clear?"

There were nods and Natasha nodded. "Good, let's get into our positions."

Most of the team went to their various places around the perimeter and Natasha and Clint stood at the front of the group of the most experienced and able officers. Natasha motioned everyone forward and they crept up to the barn, the team lining up against the wood while Natasha crept forward and disabled the electronic security system that locked the barn. When the door was unlocked, Natasha pulled it open and peeked inside for a few moments before she and Clint entered gun-first and secured the area before Clint motioned for the rest of the team to fall-in. The officers secured the barn while Natasha led Clint and one other officer to the secret door she'd seen opened on one of her stakeouts.

Kneeling on the floor, Natasha entered the code she had "convinced" (read: threatened) Kyle to give her and stood quickly, aiming her gun at the door that rose. Clint shone a light into the darkness and Natasha descended, tucking her gun into its holster as she went halfway down the ladder before jumping the rest of the way and landing gracefully at the bottom. Spotting a light switch in the dark, Natasha flipped it, illuminating the room and unveiling four people.

Three were the women Natasha had been trying to find for the past year, but the last person- a man- ran at her, aiming a fist at her face and pulling a knife from his belt. The fight was not lengthy, Natasha's skills in hand-to-hand combat far superior to the mystery man's and he was on the floor with Natasha's boot on his back only a couple of seconds after he initiated the attack. Grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm, Natasha smiled at the groan she heard. "Who are you?"

The man glared at her from his position. "Who am I? Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my brother's property?"

Natasha grabbed her fake FBI badge. "Natasha Romanoff, FBI. We're here for the women you have chained up over there."

"I didn't do nothin'."

Natasha rolled her eyes, cuffing the man and pulling him up, shoving him to the officer after grabbing a set of keys from his pocket. "Read him his rights and get him out of here."

The officer nodded and started reciting the Miranda Rights. Natasha turned back to the women, approaching slowly, with her guns in their holsters and her hands raised slightly. One woman, the one that had been there the shortest, only four months, was unconscious, dried blood coating the left side of her face. The other two were wide awake and watching Natasha warily as she approached. The woman who had been there the longest- Katherine, Natasha recalled her name was- tugged slightly against her chains. "Are you really FBI?"

"Yes."

"Show me the badge."

Natasha slowly snagged the badge from her belt and unlocked Katherine's shackles first, handing her the badge to examine. Moving to the injured woman, Natasha freed her, motioning Clint forward to take the unconscious woman before Natasha unlocked the last woman- teenager, really- eighteen year old Monica, who had been taken almost two years prior. The second Monica was free, she vaulted forward, throwing herself at Natasha and sobbing into her shoulder, thanking her for saving them. Natasha waited until Monica had calmed some before pulling the girl to her feet and leading her and Katherine to the ladder.

Katherine passed Natasha her badge back and went up the steps first, Monica following, and Natasha bringing up the rear. Monica glued herself to Natasha's hip, chatting as they walked to the ambulance. "I was so scared when he took me, Agent Romanoff. I mean, I'd only seen him once before when I was walking home from the bus stop and he stopped and asked me for directions to the nearest Wal-Mart. I didn't think there was anything wrong with him, but the next day, I was walking to the bus stop and he pulled up and the other guy just grabbed me. There was nothing I could do!"

Monica was borderline hysterical at the point and Natasha put an arm around her shoulders. "You're exactly right. There wasn't a single thing you could have done to prevent this. It wasn't your fault, it was theirs, and they're both in jail now."

Monica grinned, crying with relief. "I'm so glad. They were so terrible."

Katherine seemed to listen in with half an ear, not having spoken a word since she demanded Natasha's badge, but her gaze zeroed in on the sheriff. "Nicole?"

The blonde in question turned faster than Natasha thought possible, bounding forward and throwing her arms around Katherine. "Oh, Kathy, you're alive! We didn't think you were, but now you're here! I've never been so happy to see my baby sister."

Katherine grinned and held the sheriff tightly. "I missed you."

"And I you."

Natasha watched the pair with a smile and helped Monica into the ambulance, letting the paramedics examine her. Clint sidled up behind Natasha, wrapping her arms around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. "You did great, Tash. That girl really took to you."

"I'm the one who unlocked her, it only makes sense."

"No, you're kind and compassionate and you were gentle, making sure you didn't terrify them."

"Sure. Is there any word on the third woman?" Natasha tried to remember her name. "Dakota, was it?"

Clint nodded. "She on her way to the hospital now. She's got a slight concussion from the head wound, but other than the cut, that's about it. We called her family and they're going to meet her at the hospital."

Natasha smiled. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

They stood there for a moment, Clint's arms around Natasha and her leaning up against his chest before she broke the silence. "I'm pregnant."

Clint froze and Natasha turned in his arms, staring up at him. It took a moment for the news to absorb, but then Clint's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "You mean there's going to be a little person running around with us sometime soon?"

"Well, I don't know how soon the kid's going to be running around, but the idea's right."

Clint pulled Natasha to him before pulling back to press a kiss to her lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a paramedic. "Agent Romanoff, Monica wants to know if you'll accompany her to the hospital."

Natasha smiled. "I'll be there in a second." Natasha turned back to Clint, giving him one more quick kiss. "We'll continue this later." With that, she pulled herself into the ambulance and sat down next to Monica's stretcher.

**A/N: I am so, so sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been slammed with everything. Schoolwork, homework; all that good (not) stuff. I'm thinking that I'll write an epilogue, but you guys decide. Let me know in the reviews. Again, so sorry!**


	6. Epilogue

It was a little over a year after everything had happened that Pepper and Tony's wedding took place. Tony had wanted it to be huge, the event of the year, but Pepper didn't want anything too big, so Tony agreed, just close friends and family. Or, just close friends because as Pepper and Tony had told each other years before, each was all the other had left.

It was on a sunny day in June, not too hot or humid and not a cloud in sight. The ceremony took place on top of Stark Tower, on the roof. Most of the guest list consisted of the Avengers team, with each member of the team and their date. Steve had come with Maria Hill, Bruce had brought Betty, Thor was there with Jane, and of course, Clint and Natasha were a pair. But, perhaps best of all in Pepper's opinion, there wasn't a reporter in sight; the paparazzi hadn't even been told and any and all attempts at a leak had been plugged by one of the Avengers.

Pepper looked in the mirror and adjusted her dress, smoothing the satin and fiddling with the lace of her sleeves before making sure that her veil was in the perfect position. A cool hand on her shoulder alerted Pepper to Natasha's presence behind her. "Stop messing with you dress, you look great."

Pepper smiled at Natasha. "Thanks. You look nice too, by the way."

Natasha shrugged, making her emerald-green dress move with the movement and her long red hair sway where it hung down past her shoulders. "It doesn't matter how I look, Pepper. Today is your day to shine, not mine. You're the one walking down the aisle to marry the man you love. I already did that, remember?"

Pepper gave a small smile. "Were you nervous?"

"A little, but then I looked down the aisle and saw Clint waiting for me and I concentrated on him. He was what mattered."

Pepper nodded. "Okay." Music began to play and Pepper's heart started beating too loudly for her taste. "Do I look okay?'

Natasha grinned. "You look amazing. Now, I need to get back to my seat."

Pepper nodded again, mentally preparing herself as her cue got closer. Her best friend Kacie ran into the room with a grin. "Come on, Ginny!"

Pepper took a breath, grabbing her bouquet before following Kacie out the door. Looking over the crowd, Pepper's eyes touched on the faces of the Avengers, who had become like family to her. Steve smiled at her and Maria gave a little wave. Thor was grinning broadly and Jane, with whom Pepper had become close to, smiled encouragingly. Bruce and Betty both smiled, and then there were Natasha and Clint. Natasha had had twins and each parent had a baby in their arms. Natasha was holding their son Orion, his blonde hair just a light covering on his head and his light green eyes closed as he snoozed. Clint was holding their daughter Katrina, who was awake and alert, looking like a carbon copy of her mother, sometimes even acting like her, staying quiet and taking it all in whereas Orion was more verbal, cooing and making whatever noises he could.

Pepper smiled at them as she passed before finally turning her attention to her husband-to-be. Tony was looking like a living Adonis in his tux. His thick dark hair was gelled back and had been styled to perfection. When he caught sighed of Pepper, his face lit up and he grinned, acting like a love-struck teenager as she walked toward him, shuffling his feet in impatience. His smile grew and his eyes got even brighter, if possible.

Pepper finally made it down the aisle and stood next to Tony and he took her hand. Pepper's heard was beating even louder in her ears than before, making it difficult to hear anything other than the priest and Tony as he said his vows, looking like he was concentrating hard so he couldn't possibly mess them up. Pepper tried not to let her nerves show in her voice, but she got more confident as she started speaking, drawing her strength from Tony as he watched her. When the priest said to kiss the bride, Tony didn't waste a second in obeying. The two only broke apart when someone in the audience cleared their throat. Pepper blushed, but Tony had never looked happier.

The festivities went on through the day and into the night and Natasha and Clint watched the happy couple with a smile on their faces. Orion stirred slightly in Natasha's arms as Pepper approached, as if sensing his God-mother nearby. Orion opened his eyes and cooed, lifting his arms toward Pepper as she got close and Clint could have sworn Katrina rolled her eyes at her twin's display. Pepper happily lifted Orion and Tony ambled over, smiling at Clint. "May I steal the little lady for a dance?"

Clint chuckled and passed Kat to Tony and he cradled her as he walked to the dance floor. Pepper smiled. "Go have a dance with Clint. I think Orion owes me a dance so you and Clint are free for the moment."

Natasha grinned as Clint took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor and Pepper smiled as the two danced in a way that she knew had only come from years of being closer than close.

When the song ended, Clint and Natasha reclaimed their children and Tony dragged Pepper back to the dance floor again.

Later that night, after Tony and Pepper had driven away in a limo, Natasha was using Clint's chest as a pillow as they lounged on the couch. The twins were asleep in the nursery so Natasha had put on their favorite James Bond movie while Clint made the popcorn. As they watched the previews, Natasha smiled. "The wedding was nice."

"Yeah, it was. I thought Tony was going to croak when Pepper told him that she didn't want there to be any press."

Natasha laughed softly. "Yeah, he didn't seem to like that. Pepper was happier than she would have been with the paparazzi though."

"Yup. It was nice of them to take the twins so we could dance."

"I liked that."

"It was like Budapest all over again."

Natasha grinned chuckling. "You and I remember Budapest very differently."

Clint pressed a kiss to Natasha's temple, thinking back to their wedding night. It had been cold and they'd been attacked just after the ceremony was over. "When do you think Tony will figure out what happened in Budapest?"

"He'll hack our files soon enough."

Clint chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, but both spies jumped when the explosion of the main titles of the movie sounded loudly. Clint and Natasha looked to the twins' room, waiting for one of the kids to wake up. When there was silence, the couple sighed in relief, Clint grabbing the remote to turn down the volume. After a moment of the two watching the movie, a cry punctured the semi-silence. Natasha sighed and got up. Clint stayed on the couch and smiled as he heard the cry that he thought sounded like Kat stop. When another cry sounded, Clint rolled off the couch to go comfort Orion.

It was almost an hour later that they finally sat back down for their movie. They had just hit play when there was another cry. Natasha groaned. "Your turn, Barton."

A second cry joined the first. "I think it's both our turns."

Natasha buried her face in Clint's chest. "We're never going to finish out movie, are we?"

"I don't think we ever planned to."

**A/N: So, that's the end. Let me know what you think in your reviews and I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update, I feel terrible, but I've been busy and stressed out by school lately so I just haven't been able to write. Also, I'm sorry I couldn't put more detail into the wedding, I've only been to three in my life and of those, I only remember one of them, even vaguely. So, again, I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
